The Time Spend with You
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Midare hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu—dimana ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan kakaknya; kakaknya yang paling ia cintai. / Dedicated for #TAKABURC with sempakznya nanas as starter and Jun Kunihiro as finisher / IchiMida. Warning inside.


Berapa lama waktu yang kita lewatkan bersama? Entahlah. Ini begitu sulit diingat, saking lamanya kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kita akan terus bersama, 'kan?"

 _ **Warning:**_ _OOC, maksa, plot abal nan mainstream, bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author yang mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _IchiMida. AU._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+_

 _The Time Spend with You © sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice as starter with Jun Kunihiro as finisher._

* * *

"Ichi _-nii_ mau kemana?"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Midare setiap paginya untuk bertanya begitu—seolah ia di _setting_ untuk menanyakan itu setiap harinya.

Sang kakak, Ichigo Hitofuri—selaku orang yang ditanya, hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya,

"Tentu saja kerja, Midare."

"Kerja lagi." Midare cemberut. "Ichi _-nii_ tidak ingin bolos sesekali?"

Ichigo mengelus pelan kepala Midare dan menjawab, "Mana boleh begitu. Kalau nanti kakak tidak dapat gaji, bagaimana makan kita semua?"

Tapi si adik nampak tak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Itu terlihat dari sikapnya yang justru memalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipinya. Mau tak mau Ichigo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis adiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga saudara-saudaramu, Midare. Kakak akan pulang membawa cemilan untuk kalian nanti, oke?"

Setelah berkata begitu, punggung Ichigo lenyap seiring tertutupnya pintu.

* * *

Midare benci takdir.

Karena takdirlah yang meminta sang pengendara truk untuk mengantuk sehingga kehilangan kendali atas truknya.

Karena takdir itu juga, orang tua mereka remuk dilindas oleh truk tersebut.

Takdir juga yang membuat si sulung Toushirou kini terjebak dalam pekerjaan yang benar-benar menyita banyak waktunya.

Dan...

Karena takdirlah, ia dan Ichigo Hitofuri dilahirkan sebagai saudara.

Terlalu banyak hal di dunia ini yang diatur oleh takdir, entah itu takdir baik atau takdir buruk.

Yang tak pernah Midare pahami, kenapa takdir buruk selalu begitu menyakitkan baginya? Rasanya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang didapatkannya—bagaikan secuil kebahagiaan dan segudang penderitaan.

Satu persatu hal direnggut dari hidupnya, dan—sekali lagi—itu semua karena takdir.

Takdir itu kejam. Dia bagaikan malaikat maut yang merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Midare hanya ingin kakaknya. Midare ingin kakaknya bukanlah 'kakak'nya.

Midare ingin menghabiskan waktu dan merasakan kebersamaan dengan kakaknya—seperti dulu.

Tapi 'kebersamaan' yang Midare inginkan adalah 'masa depan'—dimana ia bisa bersama dengan Ichigo Hitofuri tanpa terikat status 'saudara'.

* * *

"Ichi _-nii_ , Ichi _-nii!"_ Midare menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ya, Midare?" terdengar suara sahutan dari sang kakak.

Midare memainkan ujung roknya, mencengkram dan memilin-milin pelan, seolah-olah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kapan Ichi _-nii_ senggang?" kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Midare.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

"Ada _cafe_ yang baru buka di Tokyo dan aku mendapatkan _voucher_ diskon untuk berdua di sana. Aku ingin ke sana."

Sang lawan bicara menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak, menoleh ke arah Midare dengan wajah heran, "Kau bisa ajak Yagen atau Atsushi, kan?"

"Aku... Mau pergi bersama Ichi _-nii_...," bisiknya pelan—nyaris tak terdengar kalau Ichigo tidak benar-benar memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Kali ini Ichigo memutar kursinya menghadap Midare yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, memberi kode agar adiknya itu mendekat—mengabaikan laporan tertulis yang tengah ia kerjakan. Midare menurut, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja Ichigo dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Ichigo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya—mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Midare. "Wajahmu terlihat kusut, Midare. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Midare menggeleng, kemudian menunduk.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ingin pergi bersama Yagen? Dia biasanya yang menemanimu, 'kan?"

"Minggu ini, Yagen _-nii_ dan Atsu _-nii_ sibuk. Ada festival di sekolah."

Midare berbohong, tentu saja. Ichigo tahu itu. Tapi ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut karena Midare takkan berbohong tanpa alasan.

"Baiklah," Ichigo tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Midare. "Aku akan ambil cuti. Kau ingin pergi kapan, Midare?"

Binar di mata Midare terlihat begitu menyilaukan. "Kuponnya hanya bisa dipakai hari Senin sampai Kamis. Jadi, bagaimana kalau Selasa? Kebetulan kami libur!"

"Setuju," jawab Ichigo, disertai anggukan mantap.

Midare mengulurkan kelingkingnya, "Janji lho, Ichi _-nii_."

"Iya, iya, aku janji." Ichigo tertawa pelan dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Midare.

* * *

Hari Selasa yang dinantikan pun tiba. Midare duduk di _cafe_ tempat ia membuat janji dengan Ichigo. Sambil menunggu sang kakak datang, ia memilih duduk tenang sambil menulis di buku catatannya.

15 menit...

Ichigo belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, tetapi Midare tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin terjebak macet, batinnya.

30 menit...

Sang kakak belum kunjung datang juga. Midare mulai cemas, tetapi ia berusaha berpikir positif dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

 _Mungkin Ichi-nii ada rapat mendadak._

Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan

2 jam pun berlalu. Ichigo tak kunjung terlihat di _cafe._ Midare mulai was-was dan perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa kakak tercintanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Midare buru-buru membuka tasnya dan melihat nama si penelepon.

 _Yagen Toushirou calling you._

Midare langsung terbelakak.

 _Kenapa Yagen-nii meneleponku?_ Batinnya cemas. Ia langsung menekan tombol _call_ di ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Halo?" Midare membuka pembicaraan.

" _[MIDARE!]"_ terdengar suara Yagen yang panik dari balik ponsel. _"[Tolong ke rumah sakit di daerah Hino sekarang! Ichi-nii kecelakaan parah dan dia sekarat sekarang!]"_

Midare mendadak beku di tempat duduknya hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia seperti disambar petir di siang bolong.

 _Ichi-nii kecelakaan? Cobaan apalagi yang menimpa kami, Ya Tuhan?_

" _[Midare? Midare?]"_ suara Yagen di telepon masih terdengar.

" _[Kau mendengarkan aku?]"_

" _[Midare?]"_

Lalu suara Yagen menghilang begitu saja.

Midare langsung bangkit dari kebekuannya dan langsung berlari keluar _cafe,_ mencari halte bus dan langsung menyetop bus dengan rute Hino. Lalu, menaikinya dengan perasaan cemas.

 _Semoga Ichi-nii tidak apa-apa._ Midare berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, berharap bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja.

Bus yang dinaiki Midare akhirnya sampai di depan halte dekat rumah sakit tempat Ichigo dirawat baru sampai sejam kemudian. Midare langsung membayar ongkos dan menuruni bus dengan buru-buru, tanpa melihat-lihat keadaan.

* * *

Midare berlari menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan nyawa sang kakak.

Tetapi terlambat.

Ichigo telah berbaring dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di ruang ICU ketika Midare tiba. Ia melihat pemandangan yang memilukan di ruangan tersebut.

Wajah kecewa para dokter dan perawat karena usaha mereka menyelamatkan Ichigo sia-sia.

Suara tangis saudara-saudaranya, dan juga...

Ekspresi sedih kedua kakaknya yang lain, Yagen dan Atsushi.

"Ichi _-nii...?"_ Midare tak bisa mempercayai pemandangan di depannya.

"Ichi _-nii_ sudah meninggal, Midare." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Atsushi.

"Meninggal? Ichi _-nii_ sudah meninggal?" Midare mengulangi kalimat Atsushi. Sesaat kemudian, tangis Midare langsung pecah.

"ICHI _-NII!"_ Midare langsung berlari memeluk mayat sang kakak. "Buka matamu! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku untuk sekali ini, kan? Kenapa? Kenapa... Ichi _-nii_ tidak menepati janji kita?"

Hening. Hanya kata itu yang bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan suasana di ruang ICU.

"Jawab aku, Ichi _-nii!"_ jerit Midare diiringi isak tangisnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Ichigo Hitofuri telah meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

"ICHI _-NII!"_ akhirnya tangis Midare benar-benar pecah, semua anggota keluarga Toushirou semakin bersedih dan merasa kehilangan sosok kakak yang menyayangi dan merawat mereka sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo dimakamkan dengan diiringi awan mendung dan hujan gerimis yang seolah-olah ikut menangisi kepergian kakak tertua keluarga Toushirou tersebut.

"Ichi _-nii..."_ Midare meletakkan setangkai mawar putih dengan pita hitam di atas nisan sang kakak. "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Dipisahkan oleh maut seperti ketika dia memisahkan kedua orang tua kita dari kita semua. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi inilah takdir yang dibawa oleh semua umat manusia,"

Midare mencium foto Ichigo yang diletakkan di atas nisannya, "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menyusul Ichi _-nii_ ke alam sana. Terima kasih atas waktu yang kita habiskan bersama-sama selama ini, kami mencintaimu."

~ End ~

 **Akhirnya selesai. Fanfic ini adalah bagian dari TAKABURC yang Jun tulis bersama sempakznya nanas alias Aldila Zulkarnain. Maaf kalo angstnya kurang terasa, karena Jun sendiri kesulitan menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini karena angst bukan spesialis Jun :'D.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran silakan. Tapi, kalau mau sekadar menuangkan uneg-uneg juga dipersilakan.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
